Of Rats and Men
Of Rats and Men is the 12th Episode of the second season and the 38th episode overall in the series. "All hail The King!" Official Description When The Rat King returns, Master Splinter must overcome his fears in order to defeat his enemy. Well Mikey looks after a new mutant cat called Ice Cream Kitty and the cat is Aprils. Plot The episode begins with Casey, April, and Irma walking on the streets after a tutoring session. A small, harmless rat is then seen running across the street, which, obviously, surprises Casey. Following the rat, however, a cat appears and April immediately takes a liking to it. While she decides to bring the kitty home (since it doesn't even have a tag on it), something is watching Irma from behind. After both Casey and April say goodbye to Irma, the strange something emerges from it's hiding place and seemingly attacks Irma! Meanwhile, in the sewers, Leonardo is about to face off with his blindfolded sensei. Leo asks if this is even the slightest bit unfair, but Splinter assures him that it is not. Leo then lunges at his sensei, both katanas in his hands, but Splinter evades all of his attacks, explaining that, when your eyes are covered, you must rely on your other keen senses to both detect and overcome your foe. After a little while longer, Splinter defeats Leo with ease, causing the other brothers to snicker at him. For some reason, Splinter then hits the three of them on the back of their heads. Then, he collapses behind them and then stands up, his eyes lit up with a bright red color. He then scolds the Turtles loudly. and then, after he is able to calm himself, a familiar face repeatedly flashes in his mind. Later, Donnie is seen working on another retro-mutagen, while Mikey is in his lab licking an ice cream cone, causing some trouble, and spilling it all over his desk by accident. Donnie then commands him to leave the area, but when a huge hunk of ice cream falls off and lands in a jar full of the solution Mikey quickly hides it to prevent Donnie from getting really enraged. Then, April and Casey enter the room. April asks them if they can look after the stray cat that she had found, and Mikey instantaneously grabs it, having taken a liking to it as well. While Casey, April and Donnie are talking, Mikey allows the cat to run amuck on the table and it ends up licking the jar full of both the antidote (which contains some Mutagen) and the ice cream. As the cat's body begins to break down, Mikey looks on in terror and regrets what he has done. However, just when the cat appears deceased, it begins to reform, as it's former body structure and the ice cream have somehow amalgamated!!! Mikey quickly takes the cat out of the room, without the others taking notice. Meanwhile, Splinter is meditating in front of the picture of his family. Suddenly, The Rat King's face flashes through his mind again. Splinter then begins to struggle, telling The Rat King that he defeated him. The Rat King, however, tells him that he cannot die at all, for he only lives when Splinter is alive. Splinter instructs him to get out of his mind, but The Rat King refuses, intent on both subjugating Splinter again and finding out how he managed to mutate (which is addressed later on). Splinter then comes out of the Dojo, wanting something from the fridge to put on his head. However, as it turns out, Mikey had just stuffed the kitty in here as well. And when Mikey doesn't allow his sensei to open it, Splinter gets increasingly mad and attacks both Mikey and the other Turtles (while under Rat King's control), while Casey cowers in horror. The Turtles manage to pin him down at one point, but he then jumps free and claims that he is going to take over the city and then the immense world. Splinter then calms himself after this unlikely statement. He then notifies to his sons that The Rat King has returned. Elsewhere, on a rooftop in the city, The Rat King is pondering over just what he could do to the human race and the world itself with such a prodigious supply of rats. He then orders tons of GIGANTIC rats to begin invading the city. Down in the sewers, the Turtles, Splinter, Casey, and April are watching a news report about the humongous rodents invading the city, one by one, and the utter chaos that is resulting. Master Splinter refusing to join them, the turtles and their friends go out to stop the chaos happening above, but fail miserably when Casey and several other humans are captured, becoming prisoners of The Rat King. Casey wakes up in a cage with Irma, much to his dislike, and disguises his voice so she won't recognize him. They overhear The Rat King's plot to turn ordinary people into rat people, and Casey's eyes narrow in rage. Back at the lair, Master Splinter is defiant about joining his sons on the rescue mission, and the Turtles and April head out alone. The Rat King plans to transform Irma first, but then the Turtles and Splinter appear to cease his plot. April frees the human captives, and they escape out of the sewers while the turtles fight. During the battle, The Rat King almost gains controls over Master Splinter again, when Mikey unleashes his secret weapon (Ice Cream Kitty), and ends the villain's mind games. Leaving his sons to deal with the rats, Master Splinter chases after The Rat King, cornering him on top of a dangerous platform. Using his powers to read Splinter's moves, The Rat King puts up a strong defense against the ninja master, smiling at his control. However, after knocking off one of the King's rat friends, Master Splinter seizes a bandage and covers his eyes. With the Rat King no longer to see through him, Master Splinter takes a huge advantage in the fight and tosses the villain over the edge. Bidding farewell to his king, Master Splinter walks off to rejoin his sons, his nightmare finally at an end. Splinter's Wisdom "Blind fighting is more than just honing your senses, it is about perception and the illusion of control. You may think you have the upper hand in the situation, but...you do not." Character Debuts * Ice Cream Kitty * Giant Rats Video Trivia *The Rat King returns. *Ice Cream Kitty debuts in this episode. *This is the first time April is seen on the Patrol Buggy. *Casey faces his fear of rats in this episode. *Ice Cream Kitty will help defeat the Giant Rats of the Rat King. *Mikey will try to hide what he had done to the cat April found on the street but it dosen't work. *It is unknown if The Rat King had survived the fall of the edge. *Casey appears to have weaponized his bike *Irma Langinstein reappears in this episode. *The Rat King has tried this rat people scheme once before, back in the 1987 episode: Were-Rats from Channel 6. Instead of Irma and Vernon this time though, he had captured Irma and Casey instead. Gallery Rats and men.jpg Image1337.jpg 006.JPG 005.JPG 004.JPG 003.JPG Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:The Show